Hard disk drives have the ability to report errors when the drive begins experiencing functional issues. The errors need to be handled effectively to avoid volume degradation. Specifically, an efficient copyback operation is needed to replace the faulty (or soon to fail) drive in a volume and keep the volume optimally available to users. It is desirable to achieve a copyback process with minimal impact to ongoing Input/Output (I/O) performance or latency.